Tu Destino junto al mio
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic para OctoBert 2019, que recién elaborado subimos para poder cumplir con el reto, deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios


_**FIC**_

Tu Destino junto al mío

Por Mayra Exitosa

Mi tía había salido, dejando todo su local abierto, me puse en su silla y me coloque la capa y hasta el velo con el collar encima de este, me vi en el espejo y sabía que cuando regresara mi Tía, se reiría de mí. Pero ¿qué es jugar y leer la suerte? Si no es decir cosas que las personas desean escuchar, le irá bien, se ganará la lotería, será usted muy amado, no le faltará nunca una cobija. Candy sonreía por sus pensamientos y en eso un grupo de hombres ingresaba al local, su Tía no estaba y ella era sorprendida de espaldas, mientras escuchaba a los hombres su controversia sobre ingresar o no al lugar.

\- Vamos Albert, no te arrepentirás, es una dama que dice cosas buenísimas sobre tu destino, te dije que fue ella quien me dijo que conocería a Paty y que me amaría como nadie lo había hecho. Archie se burlaba y agregaba,

\- Si, como nadie, no le ha dejado avanzar a la habitación, solo romance en el corazón.

\- ¡Archie! Mi novia es una dama, no una…

Albert los detenía serio,

\- ¡Basta! Ya hay una dama presente, no pueden estar comentando niñerías, si son tan adultos para tener novias, mucho más deberían de serlo para no creer que encontrarás a una mujer en una esfera de cristal.

\- Bueno Tío, tal vez dentro de ella, no, pero si te podrá decir cuando y mira que se te están pasando los años, si no te casas pronto, ya no tendrás hijos, te dirán abuelo.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Lo siento, pero eres el mayor, si no te casas pronto, la Tía Abuela no dejará de interferir con nosotros para que te ayudemos a conseguir a tu pareja ideal. Alistar agregaba,

\- Si Tío con la adivina, podrás preguntar su nombre. Si no te lo dice, al menos…te dará algunas pistas. Archie agregaba,

\- Vamos Albert, si no la eliges, te pondrán a la hija de uno de los socios y créeme, no te gustará eso. ¿Pregúntale a Anthony? Este bajaba el rostro y negaba,

\- No me impusieron a Elisa, yo la elegí.

Candy al ver que volvían con otra discusión, intervenía a detener al grupo para decir que no estaba su Tía, pero al girar se topaba con una mirada color cielo, un par de ojos se enlazaban directo a ella, donde algo que no esperaba pasaba por todo su cuerpo, una sensación de alegría inesperada, un instante en el que el corazón se detenía y no sabía si respirar o aspirar el oxigeno a su alrededor. Los Jóvenes al notar que la adivina se había transformado en una chica muy joven y hermosa, se quedaron callados, viendo a la gitana más bella que hubieran visto mirando directamente a su Tío y este a ella, sin decir palabras.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Albert! Anthony y Archie trataban de moverlo y Alistar preguntaba a la joven

\- ¿Le adivinará la suerte, o solo lo verá?

Candy bajaba el rostro avergonzada por lo que desconocía y trataba de orientarse de nuevo en lo que iba a decir, pero no lograba articular palabras, hasta que él la ayudo.

\- Si, señorita. Adivíneme la suerte. Candy lo volvió a ver y era ahora esa voz, esa tan gentil, gruesa y varonil voz la que la hacía reaccionar.

\- Por supuesto, tome asiento. - Señores, atenderé al joven primero, después veré a los demás de forma individual. Candy no sabía que hacer, pero lo que si sabía era deshacerse de los demás, estaba tan apenada, ella no era la adivinadora, su Tía era la loca de la familia, ella solo era su sobrina, la médica, la que no creía en ese tipo de cosas. Pero tomaría un curso instantáneo, para saber el destino de Albert

\- Y dígame señorita, ¿Me tomará la mano? O ¿Verá mi destino en la bola de Cristal?

\- ¿A usted que le gustaría señor?

\- Pues… me gustaría saber… ¿su nombre?… ¿su dirección?… ¿porque eligió dedicarse a las charlatanerías como estas, una mujer tan hermosa como usted?

Candy se quedaba sin palabras, lo miraba fijamente, en eso pensaban igual, era una locura andar con ese tipo de charlatanerías, pero ella no era ella, ahora era su Tía y como su Tía, debía responderle colocándose en el papel de ella.

\- Si lo considera Charlatanería, creo que no podré contestar ni una sola de sus preguntas, usted debe creer y tener la esperanza de que le diga algo que desea saber y por lo que escucho, usted no obtendrá ni una sola de las respuestas a las preguntas que hizo esta noche.

\- ¿Está usted segura?

\- Por supuesto. Tan segura como que su mirada refleja un hombre poderoso, decidido, obligado a cumplir cosas que no son las que desea, pero que anhela llevar a cabo algo que no le han dejado hacer.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Mis sobrinos han venido antes? ¿Usted me conoce?

\- Por cada pregunta serán diez dólares. La primera lo adivine, la segunda no, no conozco a sus sobrinos y la tercera lo acabo de ver, como es que lo voy a conocer.

\- Es usted muy lista, de la nada ya se ha ganado treinta dólares.

\- Con gusto… le hare sus mismas preguntas ¿su nombre?… ¿su dirección?… ¿porque permite que lo obliguen a casarse solo porque otros lo desean y no usted un hombre tan seguro, gentil y apuesto?

\- Mi nombre es Albert, vivo aquí en Chicago y no permito nada, pero a usted… le permitiría mucho más cuando me ha halagado con esas descripciones. Candy se avergonzaba y bajaba el rostro, logrando que el hombre frente a ella la hiciera ruborizarse. Su Tía llegaba entrando por la cortina trasera y sin ver a nadie comentaba,

\- Candy, mi niña. Ya regresé. No quiero que llegues tarde al hospital, una doctora como tú, no debe mostrarse impuntual con sus pacientes.

\- ¡Tía!

\- ¿Tía?

La señora giraba a ver a su sobrina vestida de adivinadora, y el hombre frente a ella le llamaba Tía, esta con una sonrisa respondía,

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Candy es guapísimo tu primer y único amor. Por fin conozco al hombre de tu vida, serán una pareja preciosa, tendrás dos niños maravillosos y la niña llegara años después, no le pongas mi nombre, mejor el de tu suegra. Para tener a este hijo tan guapo, merece ser conmemorado su nombre en la única nieta que le darás.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a la mujer. Albert se dio cuenta que ella no era la adivinadora, pero esa señora debía ser muy buena como dijeron sus sobrinos, porque lo que había dicho, deseaba verlo lo antes posible y que mejor que con esa preciosa doctora que tenía una mirada divina, unos labios que deseaba morder desde que los vio y un cuerpo precioso bajo esa capa trasparente. De inmediato le tomo la mano de manera inesperada. Y le respondió a la dama.

\- Muchas gracias Tía, es usted la única mujer adivinadora en la que creo confiadamente. Su sobrina me ha hechizado, debe ser mal de familia, porque usted es preciosa y nada sería mejor, que llevar a cabo ese futuro tan prometedor que nos ha destinado a… Candy a mí.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero este no la dejo decir ni una sola palabra, la atrajo hacia el tomando sus labios, sus sobrinos ingresaron al ver que tardaba mucho y la Tía sonriente y feliz agregaba,

\- El se casará primero, luego tú, después tú y tu… te tardaras más tiempo.

**FIN**

* * *

_**OctoBert 2019, en este minific Express dedicado a mis compañeras **_

_**que me ayudaron con la idea para la palabra de este día y antes de que se termine, mejor lo subimos**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
